ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Trianna Maegyr
Trianna Maegyr is a lady of House Maegyr and the youngest of the three children born to the Marqorro Maegyr and the only child and daughter born to his second wife Niranya Maegyr née Paenymion. Trianna was wed to her half-brother Nyestros when she came of age, becoming his second wife of three. She now serves House Maegyr as one of the chief operators of the Maegyr shipping empire, assisting her husband in the many duties of operating their vast commercial enterprises. Appearance Like her siblings, Trianna Maegyr exhibits a very traditional Valyrian beauty, owing her looks to her prestigious Old Blood heritage. She has all the telltale signs of a Valyrian, with pale skin, silver-golden hair, and lilac eyes. However much to Trianna's dismay, she was always found to be the less fair of Morqorro's daughters, her own mother Niranya not as lovely as the sister-wife of Marqorro, Vaellera Maegyr. As a result Trianna is often considered of inferior beauty to her elder sister Visenya Maegyr. Her hair more gold than silver, her eyes a much lighter shade of violet, her bust not as large and her figure not as womanly. She makes up for it with a much warmer disposition, being friendlier and more jovial where her sister is often considerably more grim and serious. History Trianna was born on 342 AC, the first viable child of her mother Niryana Maegyr. Due to the highly prevalent and often ritualized incest practiced by the Old Blood of Volantis, many children are stillborn and many pregnancies end in failure. It took Niranya Maegyr several such pregnancies until Trianna entered the world. Following her birth several more stillbirths occurred, ultimately leaving her as the only living child born to her mother. As with her siblings, Trianna was educated as any Old Blood youth is, learning politics, sums, business, history, and a number of other topics that would one day assist her in running their house. Trianna took well to these fields, but it was business and trade that truly resonated with her. While her brother was drilling with the master-at-arms and her sister was studying military formations and ancient battleground Trianna was mastering investments, loans, banking, and the ruthless calculus of economics. When Trianna came of age as a woman she was wed to her elder brother Nyestros Maegyr, becoming his second spouse and fellow sister-wife alongside her elder sister Visenya. The wedding itself was a grand festival, with even Visenya taking time away from her military duties to attend. Trianna had been taking care of Visenya's son Maegor for several years already, and officially became something of a surrogate mother, raising him as her own in her sister's absence. In time she would give birth to several child of her own, her two sons Maelys and Horonno, though not without several stillbirths of her own. Trianna was latter joined by Nyestros' third spouse, Doreah Vhassar, whom she now shares many aspects of operating the Maegyr enterprises with. Doreah and Trianna share a much closer sibling bond as adults than Visenya and Trianna did as children, and love their children as equals. They share a bed with their mutual husband on most days, and are not opposed to sharing a bed even when he is away. The nature of Valyrian polygamous marriages is often a confusing and ill understood one, but the Maegyrs more than most make a significant effort to make it work to their benefit. Timeline *342 AC: Trianna is born to Marqorro Maegyr & his second wife Niranya Maegyr. *350 AC: Trianna is discovered to be quite gifted at mathematics, more so than other studies. *354 AC: Visenya & Nyestros Maegyr wed, joining Trianna's elder siblings in incestuous marriage. *355 AC: Spends a year as a scribe for the Red Priests of the Temple of the Lord of Light. *357 AC: Trianna becomes surrogate mother to Maegor Maegyr, while his mother serves in the army. *359 AC: Nyestros & Trianna wed in polygamous incestuous Valyrian marriage, becoming his second wife. *361 AC: Serves dutifully at her father's side assisting in running Maegyr shipping enterprises. *363 AC: With his sister-wife's mental health declining, Marqorro shifts more duties to Trianna. *365 AC: Vaellera Maegyr dies of complications from her waning health and mental state. *366 AC: Marqorro shifts all financial responsibilities to his children, so he may retire and mourn. *366 AC: Marqorro passes on peacefully in his sleep, never recovering from the heartbreak of his late wife. *368 AC: Trianna's own mother Niranya Maegyr commits suicide, unable to live any longer as a widow. *370 AC: Trianna assists in the election of her sister Visenya following Triarch Melaryon's death. Family *'Marqorro Maegyr' - Trianna's father, a well respected Elephant and mercantile genius.(301-366) *Vaellera Maegyr - Marqorro's first spouse & sister-wife. (301-366) *Niranya Maegyr née Paenymion - Trianna's mother & Marqorro's second wife. (302-368) **'Visenya Maegyr' - Head of House Maegyr & Triarch of Volantis, Trianna's elder sister. Gifts: Beauty & Administration (b. 338) ***Maegor Maegyr - Visenya's son and only child, betrothed to his sister Alaenys. Gift: Strong (b. 355) **Nyestros Maegyr - Trianna's brother-husband and master of the Maegyr shipping enterprises. Gift: Strong (b. 399) **Trianna Maegyr - Youngest of Marqorro's children & second sister-wife of Nyestros. Gift: Business (b. 342) ***Maelys Maegyr - Trianna's son, taller than his half-brother despite his age. Betrothed to Alysaenne. Gift: Towering (b. 359) ***Horonno Maegyr - Trianna's son, faster growing more handsome than his own father. Betrothed to young Rhaenys. Gift: Beauty (b. 361) **Doreah Maegyr née Vhassar - Third wife of Nyestros and an accomplished diplomat. Gift:Voice (b. 344) ***Alaenys Maegyr - Doreah's Twin daughter, born first, she has inherited her grandmother's beauty. Inseparable from from her sister. Gift: Beauty (b. 360) ***Alysaenne - Doreah's Twin daughter, born second, she has inherited her grandmother's beauty. Inseparable from from her sister. Gift: Beauty (b. 360) ***Rhaenys Maegyr - Doreah's daughter, she is an innocent young girl with a lovely voice. Gift: Voice (b. 367) ****Numerous Unnamed Children - Born to Visenya, Trianna, and Doreah. Valyrian pregnancies often end in failure, a price they pay to keep their bloodline pure. These children are often stillborn, something cruelly deformed. Category:House Maegyr Category:Volantene Category:Essosi